


Bare Ruined Choir

by gloss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Xeno, tree people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Ship's winter is a cold and lonely time. Then the stowaway is discovered.





	Bare Ruined Choir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Sneering, the crewman holds the stowaway at a distance. 

"Captain, please." The young human is so scrawny, jutting bones and desperate eyes. Human skin, easily torn, slick with panic. " _Please_."

Leanvine strokes the handle of his blaster. His winter-stripped tendrils rustle. "My quarters."

"Sir?"

"Interrogation." Leanvine grabs the stowaway's twig-thin arm.

Once inside his quarters: "Explain yourself."

Blinking against the cold dark -- it's ship's winter -- the human shivers. "Sorry."

"Not good enough."

He sinks to knobby knees, reaches to stroke Leanvine's gnarled bark, opens red, warm lips. "Anything, I'll do anything."

Leanvine's sap pulses. "Better."

Human tongues are maddeningly soft. 


End file.
